screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Game reviews
Fly Like a Bird (series) The title of this game basically says it all, a game where you can "fly like a bird". Before I begin, there is three games, so far, in the FLAB series, but I'll start off with the first game and go in chronological order. Fly Like a Bird (1) Fly Like a Bird started out as a test game in 2001 and, although I started off with the second FLAB, this game was the one that launched the trilogy and started this indepent series. The first FLAB's graphics are primitive in comparison to FLAB 2 and 3, but this is expected since it '''is''' a test. The bird model that players control is quite unattractive and there is no added details, like eyes, feathers, etc. And due to the more recent advanced computers, the bird flies ridiculously fast. Another major flaw to this game is the difficulty of finding chips. Chips, by the way, fill your poo meter, which can be used on traffic wardens that can be found throughout the cityscape. In other words, this game needed some '''major''' improvements and, fortunately, it has. Fly Like a Bird 2 The sequel to the hit game Fly Like a Bird, FLAB 2 provides much more than the original and proves how advanced the game has come to be. The graphics and details have definitely improved. The bird is now a pigeon and has the missing details from the original. There is also an added multiplayer mode (or MMO), in which players from basically anywhere can come together to chat, poo, and interact with each other. The flying is also not too fast. In other words, this was a major step up from Fly Like a Bird. flab2.PNG flab2-1.PNG flab2-2.PNG Fly Like a Bird 3 An advance from Fly Like a Bird 2, FLAB 3 is the ultimately improved and expanded version. It started in 2010 and has since grown and has become a popular game. It started out with three birds (pigeon, crow, and seagull), but due to more demands, there have been added birds. To name the current ones: pigeon, crow, seagull, starling, robin, and an eagle. You'll also have to be ready for more updates, as the game designers '''are''' working on ways to improve and expand the game, meaning more birds are planned in the near future. The game has the basics of its predecessor, chat, poo, flying (of course), and multiplayer mode. There are different types of food for different types of birds (i.e. meat for eagles.) The other foods include chips, pizza, and cherries, which are all food for other birds, except for eagles. These are all located, along with twigs, by compass arrows, which are color-coded to recognize different things. Now, I really feel I should describe each individual bird. The pigeon is simple, somewhat slower than the other birds, and is generally tedious. I do not recommend trying to escape with this particular bird, unless you have Cheat Engine installed, as it will not make much of a smooth getaway. The crow, on the other hand, is a bit faster and is an overall better choice. It is also not limited to one particular kind of food, it eats all types, and is generally harder to poo on than, say, an eagle. The seagull is probably one of the least-played birds, particularly because it is slower and is an easier target. However, it is the only bird to be able to swim without damaging HP and, no matter how high a dive, almost always lands softly without crashing. Now, the starling is a rather small bird, more lightweight, and probably one of the best choices if you want to poo and run, as it is a very fast bird. And the fact that it's small makes it extra difficult to poo on. Unfortunately, it easily crashes and is extremely sensitive to water. The robin was just added recently and is another small bird, somewhat smaller than the starling, but not by much. Its wingbeat is rapid and fast-paced. However, robins run out of poo quickly (this damages HP.) Lastly, the eagle. It is a very nice bird, probably the most-played, but I feel is oversized and very bulky. It's also a very easy target, so killing one isn't much of a challenge. I do recommend this bird, however, it is, like I said, a bit large and a particularly easy target. Unfortunately, the latest updates have lost the immortal cheat, which before, by clicking three times fast on a chosen room, can make you impermeable to bird poo. I constantly click in this manner in hopes of the glitch working again. The only way you '''can '''be immortal is''' '''Cheat Engine, which is also a bit annoying, particularly for those who don't have the program. Why? With Cheat Engine, players can also poo and egg on other birds remarkably faster than usual repeatedly without being affected in the process and this gives you little time or chance to escape. This is very annoying, as is spamming. During spamming, other birds will occasionally spam the chat by putting something completely irrelevant or off-topic repeatedly in the chat box, which interuppts conversations. Cussing might also be a problem, but this is often censored and will usually say "I have a foul tongue!" in place of what you orginally intended to say. Anyways, FLAB 3 is highly-recommended, great 3D graphics, a variety of brids to choose from, and overall funner than its two predecessors. No download required, unless you count the Unity Web Player plug-in, but that takes an instant to install and is guaranteed a safe installation and will definitely not harm your computer in the process. Just go to Gamevial for all the FLAB games, along with others (including Knight of the Dragon, a game I'm about to delve into right now.) Knight of the Dragon Wolfquest Dinosaur World The Endless Forest World of Tanks I, Predator